


lose faith

by drakeZ



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakeZ/pseuds/drakeZ
Summary: “我单方面宣布你是我的灵魂伴侣了。”阿扎尔心说。





	lose faith

他是被雨声吵醒的。

或许因刚做完爱后感官被充分调动起来，即使浑身上下充满慵懒的倦怠，也仍能敏锐地察觉到雨珠被土地吸收，被杂草和树叶弹起，和它们落到木质楼梯上留下的闷而钝的滞涩。  
不想睁开眼皮。不是因为缺觉使得眼球干涩与酸胀，只是单纯不想——“面对现实”？这个词太蠢了，他撇了撇嘴，好像这样的动作就可以昭示胡思乱想的辞藻从未在思维中存在过一般。  
想要丢掉辞藻很难，念头更是如此。至少嘴角边一道浅而小的裂口是这么告诉他的，因为至少它切实地带来了刺痛，哪怕那点感觉对于在球场上经常被侵犯的人而言约等于无。那是昨晚，或者今天凌晨，被德布劳内咬破的皮肤，可能现在还红着，表面上覆有一层血疤。

听见身边人清浅的呼吸声时，阿扎尔想到，屋顶上应当是经过一片变薄了的，承载水分不如刚刚那么多的乌云，像是无数个在斯坦福桥的普通的冬训日里天空飘过的云一样。  
头球练习时阿扎尔目光从皮球扔出手后便一直跟随着，在它向上飞起的时刻短暂对焦至无限远的天空，又在它下坠的时候被那个肤色偏白的，有金发脑袋的男孩儿顶起时，被男孩的样子吸引，心尖因为甜蜜而又痛苦的感情而抽痛。  
他的头发因饱含水分而乖顺地趴在脑袋上，但起跳的动作强迫它们腾空，带着水珠，没准还有汗液，一起逆着雨水飞起来。他几乎没什么表情，嘴唇紧紧地抿成一道线，和往常没什么区别，仿佛天生就是这样或就该这样。但鼻尖被冻红了，颧骨附近的皮肤也因涌动充血变红了。  
“他是真的。”所以那时阿扎尔无数次这么想。

还想到昨天晚上他们做爱的时候，那双平日里颜色较淡而此刻因情欲而红润的嘴唇贴在自己耳廓上发出粗重的喘息。说实话，那声音并不让阿扎尔觉得好听，但从主观角度讲，他一片混沌的脑子中还能清醒地认知到，听他的呼吸或许就可以直接高潮。  
彼时德布劳内一只手护在他的脑袋侧边，时不时用指尖轻轻卷着阿扎尔短而卷的头发，绕不满一圈就只好放开，但他似乎觉得很有趣，一直反复做这个动作，直到两个人干得狠起来，温柔的动作几近变成拉扯，在阿扎尔没忍住呼痛的时候才停下。他的另一只手用了猛力按住阿扎尔的大腿根，把他的屁股掰开，露出那个温软黏腻的洞。他不知道德布劳内喜欢在做爱时拍打对方的屁股，继而揉捏对方的大腿根。  
老实说，还挺可爱的。

没人知道他在想什么。而这却是阿扎尔一直想做到的。  
“凯文是个不习惯表达情绪的人。”阿扎尔在快感中强化了这一印象，即使可以听到他闻到他感受到他在自己的身体里横冲直撞为所欲为，但那显然是欲望的直接表达，而非在脑子里加工后形成的一种富有逻辑的，或者不包含逻辑但充满感知的情绪，“当然，除了对足球。”  
阿扎尔努力告诉自己集中精神，享受快感，感受心脏在跳动血液在流动。自己想要他的什么情绪？说“我爱你”这种不能再老土俗气的情话吗？在床上谈情说爱，简直是发疯了。

“可我甘愿为你发疯啊。”

他高潮的时候觉得自己要被快感杀死了。或许也有爱的加成。  
结束后两个人很默契地都没有起身去洗澡。似乎他也默认答应和自己同床入睡，阿扎尔便肆无忌惮地舒展身体，不过当然也是在不侵占德布劳内空间的范围内。  
这一切发生得不太真实，空落落的感觉让他心烦意乱，他觉得自己失眠了一个小时，实际上可能只有两三分钟。很难解释为什么他要哑着嗓子向他道一声晚安，小心翼翼地偏过头去索要一个晚安吻，这不重要，至少他感受到他们的呼吸渐渐地轻轻交缠在一起时，德布劳内的嘴唇有些干燥但很温暖和柔软，所有担心换来红着身子红着脸的那位的拒绝的情绪立刻烟消云散。阿扎尔的听不见自己的心跳，或许自己已经被他杀死了，但他听到德布劳内如擂鼓般的心跳和渐渐平缓轻柔的呼吸声。他睡着前的最后一眼，看完了德布劳内肚子起伏的一个来回。

\--

“凯文，我就要把伦敦的房子退了。”阿扎尔惴惴不安地敲着手机屏幕，删删改改后反倒大义凛然地按下发送键，“你可以来找我吗？你知道的，我就要走了。”这意味着以后不能再在三更半夜偷偷跑到曼彻斯特，在你家门口把车熄了火后幻想着你会突然心有灵犀地开门迎接我。最后当然一次都没等到你，而是每次边借着路边昏黄的灯光看着漆黑的房子，想着想着就迷迷糊糊睡着了。

第一次阿扎尔的“夜袭”是15年，赛季刚结束那阵儿，那年德布劳内获得了德国足球先生的荣誉。阿扎尔美其名曰自己仅是去门兴探望一下索尔根，然后去北部的沃尔夫斯堡遛一圈，再顺便给德布劳内庆祝一番（其实最后就是两个人点了外卖窝在家里打游戏）。当然这个理由后来被索尔根吐槽了好久恋爱脑的男人真的没有逻辑，拿别人当幌子张口就来，但到四年后的夏天末尾索尔根看着他哥说德布劳内和他的这个那个时晶亮亮的绿眼睛中难掩的笑意，也便觉得，幌子就幌子吧，他开心幸福就好。

那一次德布劳内第二天一大早就看见阿扎尔的车停在门口，他显然在阿扎尔从社交账号上不定期给自己分享日常时记住了他新买了车的样子。一阵小跑凑过去看见车窗开了缝，长舒一口气然后逐步加大音量地一次一次喊阿扎尔的名字。  
阿扎尔在睡梦中恍恍惚惚听见有人叫自己名字。在梦中他正在庆祝夺冠的聚会上，从包间里短暂离开，好像因为喝醉了颤颤巍巍地扶着墙在走，走到舞池中央，但始终没有开始摆动自己的躯体。心里空落落的，好像在等谁。  
哦，是凯文吧，如果他没有走，我们就可以一起夺冠了。

艾登、艾登、艾登——

睁眼后下意识看向窗户缝，一双眼睛立马就让阿扎尔产生了闭上眼睛的应激反应——这是梦吗？那我不醒了。他想。

不对。

他突然想起来自己昨天夜里开车去找凯文。这下他彻底醒了。

“嘿，我来啦！凯文。”

 

其实也不是不能再去找他玩儿啦，阿扎尔想，即使德布劳内从来也不表达他对自己的态度（明明他都暗示自己喜欢他暗示得这么明显了喂！）但也每次都什么也不抱怨就接受了他的造访，心里泛起来一阵阵儿甜丝丝的感觉。怅然若失当然也是有的，原因也逃不过世人常说的那些理——是啊，未能有所回应的爱情太艰辛了，但又偏执到不能放下对关系的期待，认定了这就是一辈子该在自己身边的人，不可被其他任何人代替了。

他不知道自己是因为什么喜欢上德布劳内的。他不在意，因为爱情这事儿本身或许就是没有逻辑也不讲道理的。但他知道他不喜欢别人老拿他和自己比较，在国家队是这样，在切尔西也是这样。谁都明白不同的位置有不一样的技术需求，球场上的配合也不是说一两天就能打磨精细的，没什么可比较的。反而正因为他们是不同的人，差异性才让他们产生了互补的可能。  
在他眼里，他就是最好的最努力的那个。他对足球执着是他身上最为纯粹的特质。虽然想到这儿阿扎尔总要心里默默抱怨他太不重视生活了，或者说，感情，关系。这大抵也是自己和他相处时总结出来的，比如，自己主动的渴望靠近并没有带来很多德布劳内的正面的、积极的反馈，诸如此类。他想，片面就片面吧，眼睛里只有这个也是没办法的事情，因为感情多数时候处于支配地位，理性只能靠在一边看个热闹。  
对，说到关系，阿扎尔总想起来德布劳内小时候被寄宿家庭放弃的事儿，但是当然，他也仅仅是这么想而从来不会提起了，毕竟不是什么好的经历。愤愤不平是当然的了，因为他不觉得不善言辞难以沟通，或者以他们的话来说，“难以相处”，是德布劳内的缺点，他总不至于做什么特别顽劣的事情来刻意使他们心烦。只是他自己是这样的人而已，答案就是这么简单。  
其他事儿也是，内心里他当然容不得一点儿别人对德布劳内不公正的指摘，每次看到他接受批评时就急得跳脚但没法发作，当然开小号在网络上骂人不算。  
哦，即使他们说的那些确为缺点，也去他妈的吧，这不妨碍我爱他。所谓的“缺点”也好，“长处”也罢，均为他自己——是构成完整的、真实的德布劳内的全部。

他是自己搁在心尖儿上的宝藏，是自己的光明。

我和你一起见证了太多的浪漫，如阳光亲吻每一寸草皮，鞋钉带起泥土飞溅染脏对方的袜子；足球滚过、砸过训练场的每一个角落，从你的脚下停到我的脚下，从你的头顶飞到我的头顶，从你的大腿弹到我的胸部。

共享过很多段经历。有作为队友一道征战四方赢取荣耀的，亦有作为对手毫不留情的铲倒对方的。

这太浪漫了，真的。

因为共享太多艰难和美好的经历，就希望可以陪伴未来的余生。  
认定自己从爱上他时就完完全全属于他，没有能力带着对他的爱再去爱别人、建立亲密关系了；也认定他是上天创造人类时就为自己创造好了的另一半。或许客观来讲这是没什么逻辑的流氓道理，但阿扎尔却一直笃信。  
可是啊，这份感情的无解就在于，自己的有暗示但对方无回应。扭扭捏捏不敢告白，因为太害怕失去了；但又因为太想拥有，甚至要卑微地依靠酒精的作用求操。

那天清晨布鲁塞尔下了雨。

德布劳内起来睁开眼的那一刻还没来得及向近处聚焦，只看见落地窗被厚厚的窗帘遮盖得严严实实，有些暗淡的日光从窗帘顶端与墙壁的缝隙间漏过来。是雨天的那种谈不上光亮的色彩，灰暗中带着寒凉。  
他马上就发现了身边的艾登，他单边撑着手肘看着自己。他的眼睛湿漉漉的，像一片刚刚被雨水浇灌过的热带雨林。他的嘴角有细小的伤口，脖颈布满混乱的，说不上是吻痕还是咬痕的红红紫紫。被子堪堪地遮住他们两个人的身体。雨水浇灌万物的气味很浓，但是更近的是他们身体的味道还有空气中残余的激烈性爱带来的味道。德布劳内显然想起发生了什么。  
他明明应当神清气爽，此时却感到隐隐的头痛。

阿扎尔勾起了一个疲惫的微笑。刚刚脑子里的疑惑——凯文，你在做着什么样的梦？——即刻便烟消云散了，不知是因为他醒来，凯文紧抿着的嘴唇和绷紧的面部肌肉让他看不出表情，还是单纯不想面对某个无情的事实——他是真的，但是，我没办法相信这就意味着我已经拥有了他。  
他记得自己昨晚如何发了狂般的拥紧他，用手臂环住他的脖颈或圈住肩膀，用大腿夹紧他的腰部。急切但小声地催促他再用力一点，再快一点，打我的屁股，啃咬我的后背，吻我。  
感官记忆太短暂淡薄了，但阿扎尔还是想要努力用今夜记住他皮肤纹路的一切走向，记住他射精时的表情和肌肉收缩的幅度。

“我想把你融进我的血肉里。”

他得承认自己“得不到灵魂那就至少先得到肉体”的病态。但如果不这样做他会更痛苦，因为内心里两股互相对立的力量要把他拉扯到几近撕碎了。

德布劳内在他心里住下后，除了那些因为德布劳内本人不回应他的痛苦与惶惑，他最初那阵儿也经历过很多因外界而产生的惶恐，比如出柜的难度和被身边人包容的可能性。他也想知道自己真的是喜欢男人，还只是喜欢他。  
因此与其他人发生性关系是他不会拒绝的。从第一次与男人发生性关系后——他当时不觉得那是强迫（甚至说得重一点，强奸），只是本着科学探究的态度，怀着麻木的心理便没有推拒——心态就变成这样了。说满足欲望也好，说希望了解自己是不是真对和男人间的身体交流有感觉也好。想和他做或他想和他做且真的做了的人也不在少数，比如某个戴了队长袖标的西班牙人，某个从隔壁球队跳槽过来的法国人等。  
但快感不足以抵消盛大的罪恶。他时常觉得因此自己背叛了还未属于自己的德布劳内。

 

“我来啦，艾登。”

阿扎尔听见门铃后没来得及穿上拖鞋就从沙发上弹起来，手上还拿着吃了一半的汉堡，浑然不顾沙拉酱缓缓滑到自己的食指上就小跑着去开门。  
看到德布劳内板板地站在自己家门口，阿扎尔因幸福而眩晕了。不知道是伦敦少有的天晴了还是那个人的到来，他的世界顷刻照进了一束他能想到的最亮的光。

在欧联决赛的时候德布劳内正在荷兰度假。他守着屏幕看完了整场比赛、广告、赛后采访。第二个进球时，阿扎尔断球后快速反击，带到禁区后分给左边的吉鲁，法国人一记挑传传中，阿扎尔舒舒服服吃饼完成梅开二度。  
他也看完了他一整个庆祝动作。阿扎尔跳起来时屁股在空中晃得明显，颤颤巍巍的。切尔西的球裤真是该死的薄了。德布劳内有点为这副漂亮样子被太多人看到而感到愤怒了。这种感情只停留了片刻，他随即感到欣慰，发自内心由衷地看他开心地大笑而开心。

这是个怎样美好的人啊。  
他能够亲吻奖牌，也不吝惜在镜头前送出方向不明的飞吻。  
他历经苦痛谩骂，也同样值得世间的一切赞美与无上荣誉。

对阿扎尔的赞美当然是从德布劳内心底发出的，不得不承认他是世界上数一数二数三的好球员；但说“这或许是最后一场比赛，我或许该离开了”的这条消息，则是从赛后采访中知道的。当然，很长一段时间里阿扎尔各种对转会明示暗示的话语都让他看在眼里，草稿箱里写的询问信息因被自己觉得不合适而越堆越多却像是为了留阿扎尔表白某西甲球队频率太疯狂的证据一般也没有、或者懒得删掉。  
其实队友间也互相不太常聊这个的，至少他很少听见，一来是交情在经常八卦球员转会的朋友实在不多，二来他向来不喜欢在更衣室里停留太久，或许便刻意或不经意的错过了这些那些。  
不过德布劳内为了刷足球新闻特意开了个ins小号，防止偶尔用大号看消息时不小心点了赞的尴尬情况发生。刷的多了后，每次点开搜索界面时，软件显示自动推荐全是专更阿扎尔照片的博主这种情境，似乎就把“凯文德布劳内在意艾登阿扎尔”这个秘密像笔尖戳气球一样轻易就给戳破了。  
他最开始的时候也偶尔点进去看看推荐的都是什么人，但很快就察觉到异样：显然ins的算法足够合理，通过用户的搜索记录把用户的偏好研究得彻彻底底的。  
“该死的，这一个个头像都是那个圆圆的寸头，我怎么就没看出来是粉丝bot呢？”  
“以及！！！你们是觉得他脸实在长得没什么可琢磨的才想到在账号里只更新他的翘臀照吗？！”  
结果就是德布劳内经常心里骂了一句屋里怎么这么热就赶紧把手机扔到一旁，径直走向洗手台用冷水胡乱地抹一把脸。

德布劳内的球商高是众所周知的，毕竟送出无数让人拍手称快的长传助攻的人显然拥有十分出色的视野和判断力，不知道这是否对他的情商有负面影响，像那句谚语所说的，“上帝给你开了扇窗就会为你关掉一扇门”。  
但至少从种种蛛丝马迹或明显迹象中，他也已然明白了阿扎尔对他的依赖，或者换个更深重一点儿更通俗一点的词，爱。  
比如，德布劳内想，他第一次来狼堡找我时一定是故意把车停成那个姿态的，和他发给我照片的角度都很相似，要不然自己也不能一下子看到一辆窗户贴着严严实实的遮光膜的车后没有直接选择报警而是接近它甚至扒着窗户缝看里面了。他借着光看到车里面那个睡得嘴角一片水光的人，又惊又喜。这个傻子，倒是还记得给自己窗户留个缝。他现在承认自己那个时候虽然嘴上不在乎，心里好像也不在乎，但事实确实是他把阿扎尔发的消息都留在了记忆里了。

看到消息的时候，他感到既理所应当又惊喜。前者因自己可以仗着艾登喜欢自己而总能得到来自他的依赖这类的情感需求，甚至身体上的需求，这使他的控制欲得到了极大程度的满足；而后者则因为自己察觉自己也在意对方，这不是因为他在意自己而产生对他的怜悯，而是纯粹地，真实地，也觉得他们之间存在的那种联系，或者说羁绊，要超乎他与其他任何人；同时因对方也没有放弃而感到欣喜。这就像是他小时候在小卖部纠结半天，告诉自己不想吃便最终没有买但最后发觉还是想吃的懊恼，被看到随即路过的第二家店里货架第一排摆着的同样零食（甚至还便宜一些）的喜悦一扫而空似的。

“原来你还没放弃。”正如他本人一般坚韧。  
“原来我也愿意努力。”

 

他看到阿扎尔的紧身背心和松松垮垮的印花大裤衩时，立马紧紧拥住他。阿扎尔还没来得及回抱过去，手臂放松地贴在自己的身侧。德布劳内把他带到沙发边随即倾身压上，把阿扎尔所有带有疑惑、惊喜的一切话语堵在了近乎掠夺的粗暴的吻里。  
他长久地吻着他，就像这是末日来临前两个人的最后一个吻一般。  
好像凶了点儿。他恍然大悟，于是开始更温柔地亲吻阿扎尔的眼睛，下巴，锁骨，手臂，手指。  
“我不喜欢沙拉酱，但我喜欢你的味道。”  
阿扎尔在他身下轻轻地喘息着，运动完的身体格外敏感，德布劳内有些干燥的嘴唇和细腻的舌尖舔舐过他的每一寸肌肤时，神经末梢仿佛都快马加鞭集中到那块皮肤的下面，叫嚣着更多触碰。  
当他的舌尖隔着衣料触碰到阿扎尔的乳头时，后者突然推了推作俑者的脑袋示意他停下，理由是自己早上刚刚晨跑完又去健身房撸了铁，流了一身臭汗需要洗一下。德布劳内的茫然无措完完全全写在脸上，但口头只好答应。天！他们俩的阴茎早都硬了，贴在一起的感觉相信彼此都感受得一清二楚。不过他也莫得办法，只好坐在沙发的边缘，挺直了腰板紧张兮兮地不敢靠在靠背上等待着，手指不规律地敲着茶几，任由脑子里的念头天马行空。  
阿扎尔家的浴室隔音效果很好，几乎听不到里面的水声。德布劳内就很慌张了，不知道他现在在里面做些什么。  
阿扎尔一会不穿衣服出来吗？等等他好像没拿衣服进去……？

“凯文，”门吱呀一声开了一个小缝，“你可以帮我拿毛巾吗？我忘记了。就在我的卧室靠门那面墙的柜子里，随便哪层都有。”  
天，这可是他自己的家，浴室里都不放毛巾的么？  
任劳任怨的德布劳内的当然还是照着做了。他翻找了一条浅蓝色的浴巾走到浴室，里面的人好像是察觉到一门之隔外的脚步声便先了德布劳内一步打开了浴室的门。  
门开得角度很大。  
德布劳内最开始是没有关注这个的，仅仅是发觉阿扎尔的什么他都看见了才下了上述判断。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，故意在嘴角处停留了较长的时间，他用上牙咬了自己的略有些红肿的下唇，仿佛在宣泄对刚刚德布劳内暴躁亲吻的不满。他还用他常有的那种诱惑又纯情的眼神挑逗着德布劳内的耐心。  
显然耐心被欲望打败了。  
德布劳内用他毕生最快的速度脱掉身上所有衣服。他从未觉得两个人这样的坦诚相见过。  
他把花洒打开抱着阿扎尔的脑袋吻他的头顶，一路向下的动作这次变得温柔缱绻。  
太美好了。他的身体因为他的动作而颤动着。可惜现在水声过于大了，掩盖了他的喘息和呻吟。德布劳内想，我一会要让你叫得更大声啊。

不知道是不是因为德布劳内阴茎的热度和硬度暂时离开了阿扎尔的身体，不知道是不是因为瓷砖太凉给了他不适感，他被压到面对着瓷砖又立刻被作俑者放开时下意识地向后送胯挺臀，甚至还扭了扭。  
润滑剂这个词似乎在这一系列动作发生的前一秒就被德布劳内的大脑永久删除了。手指插入是本能的动作，抽动、搅弄也是如此。可他还是没想到阿扎尔居然自己在浴室里做好了准备工作。  
操。这真的忍不了了。  
他还保留着最基本的理智，在确保三根手指的行动无阻后才把自己的阴茎捅了进去。他也保留着恰合时宜的温柔的，在阿扎尔因此颤抖的时候他用他的手覆盖住了他的，十指相扣按在墙上。  
挺动是几乎无意识的，找到他的敏感点后的大肆攻击则是刻意的使坏，想要他呻吟出声，想要他也舒服。  
“你没有教我怎样爱你，所以我只好这样传达。”

德布劳内把阿扎尔从洗手台上抱下来时，突发奇想地想用公主抱的姿势。他拍拍阿扎尔的大腿示意他并拢以方便他捞起他的腿弯。阿扎尔不太想动，只是扭了扭身子。德布劳内确实觉得阿扎尔很累了，他连眼睛都不想睁开，而且毕竟身体里被灌满了精液，身子上也沾着黏黏糊糊的两个人的几亿个子子孙孙确实不好受且累。他依依不舍地看了一眼阿扎尔被使用得有些过度的发红的后穴翕动着，伴着收缩扩张的频率一些白色的液体被挤出来，缓缓顺着臀缝流到洗手台的大理石上。他更不知道清理身体还是清理浴室哪个应该被放到优先级的更高位置了。

阿扎尔没想到德布劳内今天还玩限制高潮这种小情趣，他既甜蜜又难受，全身上下叫嚣着解放。好在最后德布劳内还是善良地颇有技巧性地帮他撸动阴茎，要不然先被限制高潮后又被干射真的是太羞耻了。  
上帝啊。从造物主把一个人分成两个之后，我和你又一次地拼到一起了。

将人抱到了床上后，他们俩互相依偎在一起，阿扎尔压着德布劳内的肩膀，平缓餍足地呼吸。  
“你刚刚好粗暴喔。”  
“那我们再温柔地来一次？”德布劳内挑了挑眉毛。阿扎尔随即羞红了耳尖，嘟囔着“你说什么呢，至少至少先让我休息会儿。”  
德布劳内笑吟吟地看他，“你体力这么不行呀？”被阿扎尔瞪了一下后他赶紧识相地转换了话题，“说实话以你的语言天赋，我真的很担心在西班牙寸步难行。”  
“你担心什么，”阿扎尔暗示性地眼珠转了转直视德布劳内，“毕竟，我这么漂亮的男孩儿到哪儿都会有人帮我的。”  
这回轮到德布劳内吃瘪了。  
他当然也多少对艾登过去的性史有所耳闻，这也是他的顾虑所在。  
“别说这种话。我是真的……很担心你。”  
但他相信艾登。这就够了。

临行前他们最后一次见面，德布劳内神色坚定地看向阿扎尔，“我可能不能像你那样……呃……那么深情。你知道我不太善于表达。但我一直会——”  
“在你身后守护你闯天涯。”  
End


End file.
